themothmanfandomcom-20200214-history
6th Annual Mothman Festival 2007
About On Saturday September 15th and Sunday September 16th 2007, the 6th annual Mothman Festival took place in downtown Point Pleasant. At 10AM the Mayor Marilyn McDaniel and the festival staff welcomed people to The Mothman Festival at the Mothman Statue. Guest speakers: Guest speakers answering questions and discussed their topics in an open forum format at the Riverfront amphitheater following their lectures. The guest speaker event was hosted by the crew from Ghostly Talk radio. Saturday, September 15th * 11:00 Chad Lambert (Mothman Comic Writer and Creator) * 12:00 Ryan Buell (Investigator and Host of A&E Paranormal State TV series) * 1:00 Susan Sheppard (Writer and "Ghosthunter" Speaking on "Woodrow Derenberger and Indrid cold") * 2:00 Robin Peyatt Bellamy (Author and Mothman Witness, Speaking on "Vortex In Point Pleasant-Lowe Hotel Hauntings") * 3:00 Rosemary Guiley (Author, Speaking on "Mothman throughout History") * 4:00 Andy Colvin (Writer/Photographer Speaking as "The Mothman Photographer") Sunday, September 16th * 1:00 Travis Short (Film maker and Investigator, Dark Wings Documentary) * 2:00 Dan Cutler (Chief Cornstalk Reinactor) * 3:00 Carol McCormick/Prodigy Group (Paranormal activity in everyday life) * 4:00 James Willis (Founder/Director and "The Ghosts of Ohio" Website) Events The State Theater hosted "Rock Fest 2007" on Friday the 14th and Saturday the 15th, including a special Rocky Horror Picture Show viewing/experience/performance later on Saturday evening. Mothman weight and power lifting contest were located at steps of post office. There was also a Classic Car Show with some ’60s era cars such as the '57 Chevy driven by the 4 witnesses on Nov. 15th, 1966 in the TNT area. The Mothman Museum was open on Friday and Saturday from 10am-MIDNIGHT and on Sunday 11am-5pm. Admission was $3.00 for adults and $1.00 for kids under 10. The gift shop was moved outside during the event to accommodate more visitors. The Mothman Tram & Shuttle ran all day on Saturday and Sunday from 10am til 6pm to drop off and pick up festival goers at the River Museum and Silver Bridge Memorial. The shuttle returned to Gunn Park on continuous loop. The price was $1.00 per round trip. There was a Mothman Costume Contest 2pm on Sat 15th with four age groups and prizes. At 8PM Saturday evening there were Mothman TNT tours at the Mason County farm Museum in the TNT area. There was also a Mothman art show. TNT hayrides were offered at the festival. Info tables for purchasing tickets were directly in front of the Mothman Statue at Gunn Park. They gave out free downtown maps to people who stopped at the info table. We will be showing Mothman/UFO/paranormal clips and presentations (Unsolved Mysteries, CBS news segment, Mystery Hunters, Monsters of the UFO, Search for Mothman and more) at the State Theater beginning at noon on Sunday the 16th. A requested $2.00 donation for a hand stamp will admit you for all day viewing. DJ Scott’s Karaoke was there Saturday and Sunday for any interested performers and singers in the festival crowd. Downtown Point Pleasant also has the River Museum, The Silver Bridge Memorial, Riverfront Park and Floodwall Murals, Tu-Endi-Wei State Park and Fort Randolph. Visitors At The Mothman Festival was rock illustrator Jeff Gaither to meet with festival goers. He has worked with major label recording acts such as Guns-N-Roses, The Misfits, Biohazard, The Accused, and others. He had special limited edition prints available commemorating the 2007 festival. Also on hand to meet festival goers was John and Tim Frick (the Frick brothers are the designers of flying Mothman hanging in The Mothman Museum and Festival Co-Organizers), Carolin Harris (Harris Steakhouse and festival organizer), Jeff Wamsley and Donnie Sergent jr. (co-authors of Mothman: Facts Behind the Legend), Denny Bellamy (Point Pleasant tourism director), Point Pleasant mayor Marilyn McDaniel, Jeremy Pitchford and Todd Wiseman of the Mothman Museum. Guest Mothman Eyewitnesses: There were Mothman witnesses and authors at a guest table under the tent from 1-3 pm on Saturday. * Linda Scarberry (First eyewitness on November 15th 1966) * Tom Ury (Chased in car by giant bird) * Faye Dewitt (Eyewitness at TNT area 1966) * Dottie Campbell (Close friend of writer Mary Hyre/ MIB witness) Bands: The Mothman Band performed at 1pm on Saturday near the Mothman statue. This was the band’s 6th appearance at the Mothman festival. The band "Kent Boogey" was on the stage at 8pm. Food The Festival had several food vendors. The following places are within walking distance of downtown Point Pleasant: * Harris Steakhouse (Mothman diner in Mothman Prophecies, owned and operated by festival co-organizer Carolin Harris) * Melinda’s Restaurant * Little Ceasar’s Pizza * Domino’s Pizza * Bennigan’s * McDonald’s * Iron Gate Grill Within 5 miles: * Village Pizza (formerly Tiny’s drive-in) * Tudor’s * Bob Evans (Gallipolis, OH) * Dave’s All American Grill (Gallipolis, OH) * Golden Corral (Gallipolis, OH) Sources: http://cryptomundo.com/cryptozoo-news/mothman-festival/ https://web.archive.org/web/20070624004452/http://www.mothmanlives.com/index.html https://web.archive.org/web/20070627053619/http://www.mothmanmuseum.com/MothmanLives/ mothmanfestival2007/mothmanfestival2007.htmlCategory:Festivals